1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a control method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A reverse conducting insulated gate bipolar transistor (RC-IGBT) module is known in a power electronics technology that controls drive of a motor mounted on a hybrid vehicle (HV) or an electric vehicle (EV). The RC-IGBT may be regarded as a diode-built-in IGBT.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-4728 (JP 2010-4728 A) discloses a power converter in which a diode sense element disposed to a freewheeling diode (FWD) unit and an IGBT sense element disposed to an IGBT unit are connected to one end of a sense resistor, and a control circuit detects an abnormality by determining a polarity of a current that flows to the resistor.
According to the technology of JP 2010-4728 A, a large potential difference generated between a collector and an emitter is directly measured. Therefore, a device having a high withstand voltage is necessary.